<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly Boy Yata by HazStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548084">Fly Boy Yata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazStorm/pseuds/HazStorm'>HazStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Pilot Yata Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazStorm/pseuds/HazStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cold night, two months since the death of the Red King, Suoh Mikoto. The former vanguard for once in his life wearing jeans and black hoodie, and no beanie insight, walks the streets having nowhere to truly be. When by chance he bumps into a man that will change his life for the better and give him the chance to finally get some closer in his past.</p>
<p>Yata Misaki has never met his father...but he's about to learn about the man that helped give him life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly Boy Yata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a reminder! This is complete AU and does not align with the canon timeline! Much of the Characters are OC's and I am sorry for how I portrayed Yata's Mother!</p>
<p>Also this is my first fanfic and just be nice!</p>
<p>Another thing! This is not one of my more serious Fics so it will not be as updated as much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fly Boy Misaki</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter One</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a cold night, two months after the death of the Red King, Suoh Mikoto. The former vanguard for once in his life wearing jeans and black hoodie, and no beanie insight, walks the streets having nowhere to truly be. Not looking where he’s going, Misaki accidentally bumps into someone causing them to drop whatever they were carrying. Moving on instinct Misaki quickly catches the box before it could hit the ground, fearing it may be containing breakables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AH Man! Sorry about that!” Misaki quickly apologizes, a blush forming on his cheeks, he would have been scratching the back of his neck if his hands weren’t full holding the person he bumped into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright young – Yata?” A deep voice asks looking at Misaki as if he’s seen a ghost. Misaki looks at the man standing in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who the hell is this man? </span>
  </em>
  <span> He looks closely at the man in front of him. He seems to be late 40’s with a tan complexion and dark brown turning grey at the roots. Dressed in what appears to be a heavy flight jacket and old jeans with black boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Misaki asked in confusion, “Um… I’m sorry but do I know you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” The man said slowly with that look of shock on his face, “I knew your father. Worked with him. Flew with him.” A sadden look fell upon his face, but Misaki couldn’t really think much of the man’s facial expressions. His mind swam with the words the man spoke. He never knew his father, and what his mother told him about his father was nothing spectacular. “You look so much like him.” That halts his train of thought as those simple words. For all his life he’s never known what his father looked like. His mother gave no indication that he even looked remotely like him. “I’m sorry if this is a little intrusive, but would you mind joining me for a drink. I promised myself that if I ever ran into Yata Hayate son I would buy him a drink.” The man continued unaware of the emotional terminal the teen was going through. Misaki can only nod as the man leads him into a bar close by. Still rattling on about the chances of running into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yata Hayate’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>son. Misaki looks up to see he is being led to a bar named, Comrade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking into the bar the man sits down at an empty bar stool ordering two beers. Misaki is still in emotional shock about meeting a man who knew his father, not even three months after his Kings and Tatara’s death. Setting the box next to him on the bar counter, the bartend sliding a beer into his hand. Misaki not knowing what to do looks around at where he is, since he wasn’t paying much attention to where the man was leading him. He sees a mix of ages in the bar, some old and some a little older than himself. Looking closely, he sees the Japanese Flag hanging on one of the walls surrounded by pictures of men in uniform. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did this man take him to a bar that was obviously a military bar?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to the man sitting next to him realizing that he is no longer talking. “Um… Sorry… I uh don’t know where my head is at the moment. What did you say?” Misaki askes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HAH! Damn! You really are your father’s son!” The man laughed not knowing the implications of his words having on his now drinking partners mentality, “I asked if you needed anything else to drink son. You haven’t touched a lick of that fine good beer there in your hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… uh sorry… No this is good; I just don’t know why you want to buy me a drink… You say you know my father, but from what my mother described him to be he was a deadbeat who ran out on his family.” Misaki started finally finding his voice and voicing his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She told you what?” The man nearly screamed at him, when Misaki nodded, the man shook his head, “You listen here son, I have no idea what your mother told your father was anything but a dead beat. He was a hero and a damn good pilot!” Misaki listened intently as the man continued, so many questions swimming around in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pilot? He was in the military?” Misaki asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man goes silent looking at the teen in front of him. “Son, how much did your mother tell you about your father?” He asked in a very serious voice. Misaki breathed and felt defeated thinking about how much his mother scolded him for asking about his father, stating that they didn’t need him, and when his mother married his stepfather and had the twins it became an even bigger taboo conversation. It was one of the many reasons he wanted to leave that household. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was it so wrong for a boy to ask about his father?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing she would say about my father was that he left when I was only a few months old and never came back… I only knew his name and that he was named after his grandfather… I didn’t even know I looked like him till you told me.” Misaki finishes refusing to look up from his untouched beer in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man remains silent taking in all the information, when it seems it’s been an eternity the man gets up startling Misaki. “Come here son.” The man orders walking over the wall with the Japanese Flag surrounded by pictures. Not knowing what else to do Misaki places his untouched beer on the counter, following the man. Together they walk over to take photos with fighter jets in the background with fifteen men in uniforms standing at attention, a plaque in the middle of the men reading the ‘Special Flight Squadron 13’. The man stops in front of the photo, points at the man in the direct middle, “That’s your father son.” He says quietly moving slightly so Misaki can get a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks just like me…Or I look exactly like him… That’s my father… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Many thoughts filter through Misaki’s mind as he stares at the man in the photo, the man that is father. Tears forming in his eyes, but Misaki is too scatter to do anything about them. He continues to stare at the man, the questions he once asked all his childhood come flooding back. The man stands silently as the teen sees his father for the first time. Misaki steps closer to the photo as if trying to feel closer to the man, he tentatively reaches a hand out and places it on the photo. Tears pouring down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, Michi! What’s wrong with the kid?” A patron sitting near where the two were standing, he was dressed similar to Michi, but had on a cap and reading glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay off Nao! This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yata Hayate's son</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Michi responds, not taking his eyes off the still silently crying kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?” A collective scream could be heard around the bar, as many patrons heard the news of whose son was standing in front of them. Startled by the noise Misaki reluctantly looks away from the photo of his father to glance around the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yata Hayate’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>son?” A patron in the back askes. Misaki numbly nods his head. The patron that spoke immediately gets up and walks across the bar to him. Once in front of him the patron holds out his hand, still in a daze Misaki copies as the man proceeds to shake his hand. “Your father was a good man's son, saved a lot of lives – more than a few are in this bar right here. On behalf of your father I thank you.” The man speaks, but still has his hand clasped in Misaki’s, he brings him and gives him a one-armed hug. “Let’s get this boy a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may want to tell him about the time his father hijacked an enemy plane, Ren. Kid knows nothing.” Michi says clapping the teen on the back, giving him a toothy grin. He could tell just by the way the teen was looking at the photo that he wanted to know more, and damn he would be a shitty best friend if he didn’t make sure the teen knew who his father was. All he could think was what were the chances running into the boy on the street a mere feet away from the Comrade Bar.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That so? Well come on kid!” Ren grabs Misaki’s shoulder and begins guiding him to the middle of the bar where a large booth is. Introductions are made as many senior members began recounting story after story of the man that was Yata Hayate. For hours, the men around the bar recounted stories of the teens father, some humorous that brought big belly laughs to everyone, and some that were serious. The night dwindled into the morning as the majority of patrons bid the young teen goodnight with promises for him to return, leaving Misaki and Michi alone. There was a comfortable silence as Misaki soaked in all the information he just retained regarding his father. For the first time since the ending of HOMRA Misaki felt a moment of peace and joy, and man, did it feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Misaki whispered not trusting his voice at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to ‘thank’ me. To tell you the truth I tried to find you many times in the past.” Michi responded after taking a deep breath, “You know it’s some cosmic luck that we ran into each other today son. I was beginning to lose hope I’d ever meet Hayate's son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you looking for me?” Misaki asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A promise I made to your father.” Michi took another deep breath before moving to the forgotten box on the counter. Taking the last swing of beer, he collected the box and moved back to the bench. Placing the box in front of Misaki, “I believe your father would have wanted you to have this. It’s all his personal affects I’ve been holding on to till I could find you.” When it looked like Misaki was about to objected, Michi raised a hand cutting him off, “It’s yours, son. Allow me to fulfill my promise.” Misaki nods slowly, figuring this is the least he can do after all this man has done for him in such a short time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did he make you promise to find me?” Misaki inquired. Trying to piece together why this man would go this far for his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… Your father and I were close, grew up together and joined the military together. I was there when he met your mother and their chaotic relationship. It was supposed to be a one-night stand, but I guess once was all it took and nine months later there you were coming into the world. Your mother and him did not have the best relationship to put it lightly… From what he told me at the time she didn’t agree with his career choice… and that he swung for the other team.” That startled Misaki because his mother had always been encouraging when he came out in middle school as being gay, “Granted it was a different time period and it wasn’t as acceptable as it is now. However, the one thing they could agree on was how much they loved you. To your father you were the best thing to ever happen to him. The happiest I had seen him was when he was holding you.” Michi smiled at the teen, “When you were a few months old your parents got into a fight that ended with him not allowed to see you. It tore him apart that he couldn’t see you… The night before a mission he made me promise that if anything happened to him that I would find you and make sure you knew how much he loved you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michi took a breath and looked at Misaki, “I tried when you were little to meet you and give you, your father’s things, but your mother wanted nothing to do with him. I hoped when you got older, I could find you, but you disappeared. I was losing hope that I would ever find you son.” The bar goes quiet again as Misaki fits one more piece to the puzzle he had been trying to solve for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I was always told that my father was a deadbeat that abandoned his family, but now I know I didn’t have the whole truth or even the actual truth. And now I have all these stories of this man I have wanted to know about my entire life… And all I can think is how can I even measure up to him. I have nothing going for my life and I am so lost.” Tears follow down Misaki’s face, but they stop as Michi lets out a hearty laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, son you truly are your father’s son!” Michi exclaims, “Your father was so lost growing up. Heck he even joined a gang in high school and dropped out. He was more lost than anything, and then he decided one day after meeting this military guy to join on a dare. A damn dare!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Misaki asked, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes! Your father joined the military on a damn dare! You should have seen the Lieutenant’s face when your father completed basic and was immediately selected to be a pilot, and then when he kept advancing! HA!” Tears falling from Michi’s eyes as he laughs.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Wait? Are you shitting me? My father joined the military on a dare?” Misaki nearly screamed. </span><em><span>Just who the heck was his father? And he was in the gang? Dropped out of high school? His dad was like him? Shit!</span></em> <em><span>Did I basically follow my father’s footsteps without reglazing it?</span></em><span> There was still so much he wanted to know.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah! Yeah, he did!” Michi continued even though he was still laughing, “Your father was a right spitfire when he was younger… okay retract he was a spitfire till the day he died. But I’m getting off topic. So, we are chilling in this bar that was frequented by the gang we were in, and in walks these military bigshots, his words not mine. Speaking loudly and making a big show for everyone. This Lieutenant starts harassing this young kid working the bar. And your father chugs his beer, walks up to the Lieutenant and basically tells him to calm yourself or I will. Lieutenant starts going off about how important he is, and your father looks at him and then -WHAM - just nails him in the nose, breaking it. Then he throws him out of the bar and says come back when you learn some human decency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are saying my father did the equivalent of ‘hold my beer’ and then went and broke a Lieutenant’s nose?” Misaki asked with his mouth hanging open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! My father was a badass!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! He did! Then he went and ordered himself another beer! That Lieutenant came in screaming mad at your old man, and your father just stood there blinking at him. When the general stopped to catch a breath your father said, and I quote, ‘guess you didn’t learn some decency’ and punched him again. Dragged him out the bar again. The Lieutenant was furious and proceeded to tell your father what a good for nothing he was and then the Lieutenant proceeded to dare your father in a way into joining the military. And your father looks at him on the ground and goes ‘ok… see you around Lieutenant’ and just walks off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And let me guess the next day he joined?” Misaki askes with a smile of pure amazement on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet your ass he did! Dragged me with! Woke me up at the crack of dawn and was like ‘Come on Michi we’re joining the military. I was still asleep signing the paperwork, didn’t wake up till they were swearing at us!” Michi laughed, “Best damn dare to ever affect me! And all because some Lieutenant drunkenly dared your father!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha… I wish I could have known him…” Misaki says after a while of laughing. Sobering up he looks to Michi. “Can I ask you something?” Misaki askes dreading the question he was about to ask, but it was something he had to know. “How… How did he die?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a joint mission with our allies at the time, your father was the first pilot leading the mission. An enemy battleship spotted the flight, from the report I read your father along with four other pilots in an attempt to save the cargo and men they were transporting took on the battleship. From the pilots on the mission your father turned over control to another and dropped to dangerous altitudes drew the enemies fire and covered long enough for the rest to get by uninjured. The reports say the five pilots crashed into the ocean and rescue crews could not find the plane’s wreckage or the bodies. He was assumed MIA and then declared KIA a week after.” Michi explained slowly looking off to the side where the photo of Special Flight Squadron 13 hung. “Well son it’s getting late and this old man needs to get some sleep before the sun comes up any more than it already has.” Getting up from the booth he reaches into his inner jacket pocket and hands Misaki a business card, “Here take this. If you ever need to talk or need help call this number and take care son.” Misaki stands up and shakes the man’s hand, not trusting his voice at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misaki watches as Michi leaves the bar and leaves him to his thoughts. Not wanting to impose on the barkeep polishing glances behind the bar he gets up and grabs the box gifted to him, nods at the barkeep and makes his way into the cold early morning. Not wanting to go home just yet Misaki lets his feet guide him towards some unknown destination. Lost in his own thoughts. So much as happen to him in such a short amount of time. Tatara’s death. Mikoto’s death. The disband of HOMRA. All the members leaving. Bumping into a man who knew his father. Learning about his father. It was understandably a lot to process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feet end up taking him to a small beach on the outskirts of the city. Still not ready to go back to his home, which is the abandoned HOMRA Bar, he sits in the sand looking out at the ocean. Placing the box down next to him, not ready or brave enough to deal with whatever is inside. He watches the waves move in and out, wondering if it’s high tide or low tide. His mind wonders to anything but the box sitting beside him. He watches as night because day and the sun begin to rise. Instead of tiredness he feels a sense of relief and peace wash over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, he reaches for the box feeling confident in seeing what it contained. Once again tears slowly begin to pour down his face as Misaki looks at the contents in the box. The first thing he sees is a photo of a man holding a baby in his arms. It’s his father holding him the day he was born. He can see the bright eyes of his father staring back at him, and can feel the joy his father felt in that moment. Carefully placing the photo back in the box, he grabs the next thing he sees. A worn-out jade green jacket with patches all over the jacket. One reading 13</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> Flight Squadron. Another is of an outline of a red hawk over a white background. But the one that held Misaki’s attention was the patch reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yata</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s his father’s flight jacket. Clutching the jacket to his chest and for the first time feels the cold air. Slipping the jacket on and zipping it up, feeling the warmth engulf him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are many other photos of his father in various locations, one posing in front of a plane, one relaxing on the beach, and one of him in uniform saluting. He found his dog tags and immediately placed them around his neck. He pulled out an old journal that had ‘Yata’ engraved across the middle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His father’s thoughts.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As he’s flipping through the pages an envelope falls out into Misaki’s lap. Opening the letter Misaki feels fresh tears begin to fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear My Beautiful Son,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am writing you this letter because the future is unsure for me at the moment. Wow, look at me trying to be mysterious. Hey Son! If you’re reading this letter, then I bit the dust finally. I mean I’m sure your Uncle Michi could tell you stories of how many times I should have died. Actually, scratch that, if you are anything like me then you have most likely had your close calls.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Man, I hope you did not get my luck, but you honestly probably did. At the time I am writing this letter you were just beginning to crawl. I have no idea how old you will be if you ever read this letter. I have no idea what life has thrown at you or what you have experienced. Whatever is happening I want you to know that I am proud of you regardless and that I love you. I loved you the second I set eyes on you, and the second I held you in my arms I wanted nothing more than for you to live a life for yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But if you are anything like me then there will be times where you are lost and have no idea what to do. The day before I joined the military I was at my lowest. I had just lost people I thought of as my family and was stuck in this awful job where I was getting nowhere. And in walks the most pretentious man I have ever met. Lieutenant Sato Hibiki. He is the man that changed my life for the better by daring me to join the military. If it weren’t for him, I would not be the man I am writing you this letter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, if I am correct in thinking you take after me you need a push, or should I say dare! That’s right son, from beyond the grave your old man is daring you! Daring you to do what I did and maybe it will change for the better just like it did for me. Oh and if you ever run into the Lieutenant ask him if finally found some human descent! Now without further ado!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I, Yata Hayate, dare my beautiful son, Yata Misaki, to join the military and fucking soar!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Misaki. Never forget that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your old man,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Yata Hayate</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears pour from Misaki’s eyes as he finishes the letter his father wrote him. So many emotions crash into him at once. Joy. Sadness. Grief. Closure. Determination. It takes him several minutes to dry his eyes and as he looks at the letter once more the words ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I dare you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ echo through his head. As looks at the early sun peeking out from the waves, he knows what he has to do. Gathering up the box of his father’s stuff he begins making his way back to the crappy apartment he called home. A bounce in his steps as he realizes for the first time in a long time he has hope in his heart. Hope that everything may turn out alright. Hope that he can maybe change his life like his father had done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When he gets the apartment, he begins grabbing his most valuable possessions: his pictures through the years, an old recipe book from his grandmother, his clothes, etc. Misaki places them all one his small futon and begins placing them into a large, oversized duffle bag, he finishes by placing his fathers belongings alongside in the duffle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up, Misaki looks around the small apartment before his eyes land on his skateboard. The letters of </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOMRA</span>
  </em>
  <span> staring back at him and the weight of the decision he’s about to make comes crashing down, but he feels nothing but determination as he scopes up the skateboard. Leaving the apartment building after having a conversation about him leaving and that everything left in the apartment can go to whoever wants it. Taking a quick walk to the closed HOMRA Bar and picking the lock. Misaki glances around the bar and the memories created in this place come rushing back. It shocks him that he can be here and not cry, but he guesses it has to do with crying the entire night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misaki sets his board down against the bar and reaches to grab a notepad. He quickly writes a note to Mr. Kusanagi:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Kusanagi,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the time you find this note I’ll already be gone, fulfilling a dare my old man gave to me. I wish I could write more, but I honestly have no idea what to write other than: Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for opening up this place to me and being there for me. I hope to see you again someday when I visit, and I wish I could tell I want to stay and be loyal to HOMRA. But I can’t. Not now. I need to go my own way and do this dare. I’m probably not making any sense and I am a complete mess. But for the first time in months I feel hope in my heart, and I don’t want to let it go. I don’t know what else to say and if I say more, I could chicken out, and that’s not what I want to do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, thank you Mr. Kusanagi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yata Misaki</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. Tell everyone I’m sorry for not saying bye in person.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misaki looked over the note he had written, and he hesitated before adding to it:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, tell Saruhiko that he found the missing piece.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To anyone else they wouldn’t understand, but Misaki knew that even with the distances between them now that Saruhiko would understand that he finally found the information needed about his father. Picking up his skateboard he puts it on top of the bar counter (silently grateful he won’t be here when Mr. Kusanagi comes back to see the board on his bar) and places the notepad on top. Digging into his duffle he pulls out his beanie and with a soft smile places it with the notepad. With one last look around the bar Misaki made his way out, relocking the bar in the process. The morning sun has risen fully into the sky. The young man digs out from his pocket the business card of his father’s friend. Misaki starts to chuckle as reads the job title: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Military Recruiter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are the fucking odds?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Looking at the address Misaki begins the lengthy walk to the building. It takes a good half hour to get to the building. As soon as walks Misaki meets Michi’s surprised look with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid? What the hell are you doing here?” Michi asked standing up from his desk and looking at the clock. He had left the kid around 2 in morning and it was now 8. What the hell was the kid doing here? With a huge duffle bag to boot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got dared.” Misaki responded, still smiling as Michi tried to process the words Misaki had just spoken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dared?” Michi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My old man dared me to join and see how high I could sora.” Misaki respond again giving more information to the tired old man that started cursing under his breath ‘because of course your fucking old man would dare someone from beyond the fucking grave’ was what Misaki thought he was mumbling about. Michi moved to sit down and gestured for Misaki to do the same. After a few more moments of cursing the dead and gathering the paperwork. Michi looked up and grinned at the young man in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Lieutenant is going to flip his fucking shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that was the main reason behind the dare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I have no fucking doubt about that son!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He also dared me to ask him if he ever found any human decency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me be there when you ask, I have to fucking see another Yata take down that stuck up prick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’ll help me join?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already filled out half the paperwork before you got here. Figured I be seeing you soon, just not this fucking soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had nothing better to do and didn’t want to be chickened out of doing this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear lord you are your fucking father! Eh. Regardless I have to ask. Yata Misaki, do you truly want to join the military?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s get fucking started kid. I got one spot left to fill for training leaving tonight. It’s yours if you want it, but we are going to have to move fast. So, one last time. Are you sure about this son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s get moving kids! We have until 20 hundred hour to get all this shit filled out and get you to the loading bus for basic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two worked all day and at 17 hundred everything was ready and filled out. Michi took Misaki out for one last dinner before taking him to the loading bus. Misaki sat in the back of the bus clutching his father's dog tags and smiling as the scenery flew past him. His father’s words echoing in his mind ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I dare you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and Misaki knew he had to complete this dare for his father and himself. It was time to fucking soar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So! Thank you to everyone and their comments!</p>
<p>I am VERY new to posting my work, and yes this is a multiple chapter Fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>